


Clean Those Crimson Wings

by delilah24



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing AU, Wing Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: On a hunt for a hellhound, Sam discovers they can see Gabriel's wings the same way they can see hellhounds. And he can't take his eyes off them.





	Clean Those Crimson Wings

After Crowley’s death, Sam and Dean received word of a few hellhounds wandering about causing trouble. Gabriel had promised to help the boys track them down, as he could actually see them with his superior eyesight, explaining that the wavelengths of hellhounds and angel’s wings were quite similar, as were most “invisible things”. 

Just outside of the hotel room, in the night where hopefully they would raise little suspicion, Sam poured a small patch of holy oil on the ground. Gabriel put his hands up and took an exaggerated step back. “Careful with that. I don’t want to be left in a warehouse again,” He quipped. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You stop ogling at my brother and that won’t be a problem,” Dean muttered under his breath as he bent to light to oil, a suitable flame bursting forth. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked up at Gabriel, who was struggling to keep his face straight. What did Dean mean by that?

“Just burn your damn glasses,” Gabriel shot back. Tension in the air. More than the usual amount that trailed them around during a fight, always pulling on the strings of Sam’s heart to make it pump faster. Right now, it was...fluttering.

Dean held the lenses of his glasses over the fire. They had lost their previous pairs, since they had only used them once and thrown them into the disorganized mess of their trunk or somewhere in the bunker. Most likely though they were collecting dust in a drawer or under their beds. So now they had purchased two cheap pairs of plain, black frames. When Dean had finished, he slipped them on and Sam put his over the flame.

“Whoa,” Dean’s voice came almost quietly. Sam looked at him, narrowing his eyes as he followed his gaze, staring right at Gabriel. He blew on his glasses to cool them down a bit before putting them on. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, even a little noise of surprise, but what he saw took his breath away. 

Gabriel had three pairs of wings, giant, golden wings, springing from his back, over twice his own size. The top layer of wings looked to be made of pure gold, and as the decreased in layers so did their value, the last ones that were long and brushed the ground looking almost a pale yellow. Gabriel grinned at Sam’s reaction and made a point of stretching his wings and then flapping them. “Like what you see, Samshine?”

Sam felt his face flush. “Love it,” was all he could manage to choke out. Dean glanced at him oddly, disapproval shooting from his glare, but he said nothing. 

They all stood in silence for a long moment. Dean was no longer staring at Gabriel. His eyes had shifted to Sam, who couldn’t take his eyes off of Gabriel’s wings. They were amazing. Gabriel began to blush under the attention, feeling embarrassed. 

“Can we touch them?” Sam asked.

Gabriel blinked. “Uh, yeah. Come on, see for yourself,” Gabriel bent his wings slightly. Sam walked forward and reached up, resting his fingers against the feathers lightly. They were lighter than feathers, than air, he may as well be petting a cloud right now. They had a certain luminescence about them that was hard to notice at first, until you saw it shading the sides of your fingers. Sam retracted his hand as Gabriel made a low cough in his throat and his feathers fluffed up before settling down again. 

“Sorry, did that like...hurt?”

“No, no, it’s fine. It feels…” Gabriel trailed off for a moment. He wasn’t used to having people see his wings, “Fine. It feels fines.”

Sam looked at him and nodded. He placed his hand back on and trailed it down his wing towards Gabriel’s back, the feathers making little noises as they shifted and rubbed together. He reached up and touched the feathers in the rounded upper corner, a childish smile crossing his face as he scratched them as he had seen bird owners do before. When he glanced down at Gabriel, the archangel’s face was beat red. He guessed he wasn’t used to people seeing his wings, let alone touch them, so Sam respectfully retracted his hand.

“If you two are done practically having sex, we have a hellhound to kill,” Dean said gruffly. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say as they walked to the Impala. Gabriel seemed to have regained his confidence as he winked at Sam with a grin.

 

Somehow, Gabriel’s wings looked even more beautiful in a fight. They whirled around and moved swiftly, feathers slicing through the air like blades as they dodged the fangs of nasty hellhounds, but were unable to escape the dark blood that splattered on them, seeping into the feathers and staining them a deep yet shiny crimson. Catching his breath as they stood over the dead body of the hound (Sam was careful not to let any blood on him - he wouldn’t be able to activate the trials anyways, but he was still wary of it). Gabriel wasn’t making any move to clean them...Not even after they threw the body of the hound in the woods, where no one would trip over it. When they arrived back at the hotel room, Dean went to bed immediately, tossing his glasses carelessly in his duffel bag. Gabriel had sat down at the table with his feet kicked up on the table, a beer in hand, drinking it like it was nothing more than water. His wings were folded up along his body, the curves of them subtle and smooth. There were still glistening bloody splotches on them.

“You’re still wearing your glasses?” Gabriel noted.

Sam nodded, tearing his eyes away. “Yeah...Your wings have blood on them,” Sam pointed out.

Gabriel stood and stretched a wing out. “Huh. So they do.”  
“Here, let me,” Sam crossed over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a wet washcloth. He didn’t wait for Gabriel to unfold all of his wings, instead he took the end of one and pulled it out, keeping it stretched like this while he used his other hand to gently clean Gabriel’s feathers, the washcloth turning red.

“Uh, I could do this myself,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Then why haven’t you?” Sam retorted, “You should take care of wings this pretty.”

“So are you into my wings or me?”

There was a long moment of silence.

“I don’t know.”

More silence.

Then Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm, pulled him to himself, and kissed him, only for a moment before Gabriel pulled away. Gabriel raised a brow questioningly. Sam let out a low breath and chuckled. 

“...You.”

From that day on, Sam rarely removes his glasses.


End file.
